


Candle in the Window

by MistressPussyKat



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPussyKat/pseuds/MistressPussyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shhh, it's a birthday surprise! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candle in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and posted it on Tumblr. I realized this afternoon that I hadn't posted it (and a couple of other stories) here. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy!

He doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday. How many times has he told that to anyone who’d listen?

But … she did say she had a surprise for him tonight. A birthday surprise. And he hates to make her feel bad. So here he is, standing at her apartment door, hand raised to knock, yet not really wanting to. Oh bloody hell, just get it over with already.

On the second tap on the door, it opens wide to reveal a cozy scene. In the spacious living room, big cushions have been placed on the floor in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows. A bottle of pinot noir has been opened to breathe and two crystal glasses stand at attention beside the bottle. Candlelight abounds, casting little golden pools of light throughout the room.

She peers around the door and gazes up at him, watching his reaction. He smiles, its sincerity echoed in his eyes.

“Portia, you really shouldn’t have …” 

“Shhhh, Rich. It’s my little surprise for you.”

“But really, it’s not necessary …”

She reaches up and places a finger across his lips. She smiles and just shakes her head. Stretching up on tiptoes, she gently places a kiss on his cheek, reaching for his hand. 

“Come on in, darling. Sit down, get comfortable,” she motions toward the cushions in front of the windows.

As he walks across the room, she gently closes the door. And locks it.

He looks out across the city. This city that is his second home now. “I’ve always loved the view from your place, Portia. It is always amazing." He turns to her as he hears the music of the wine being poured.

Taking the proffered glass, he smiles. Leave it to her to remember his favorite label. 

"This is excellent. Thank you,” he says quietly, “it’s quite a nice birthday surprise.”

“Oh, Rich, this isn’t your surprise,” she says, a cheeky grin sneaking across her lips, pulling him down to sit on one of the cushions. “C'mon, Rich, get comfy. Let’s lose the shoes. See, I’m barefoot already,” she urges, wiggling her toes.

“This isn’t it?” he asks, gesturing to the wine, honestly confused. Without him realizing it, she has removed his shoes and socks, and he’s nestled down in the cushion.

“No, love. The surprise is more about blowing out the candles,” she chuckles. 

“Please, Portia. Tell me you didn’t get a cake. Really.” he blurts out, just a little impatiently.

“Oh no, no, no,” she laughs. He is really so cute when he’s being this dense. Whispering throatily, she reaches for his belt buckle and slowly lowers his fly, “this candle has nothing to do with cake …”


End file.
